The present invention relates to a transmitter device, a receiver device, and a communication system.
In a wireless communication system, data is wirelessly transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. The data includes of one or more frames. In certain situations, the receiver may fail to receive a frame normally. For example, the receiver may fail to receive a frame normally, or completely, when the frame data has a defect or when the receiver starts receiving data in the middle of a frame and thus misses the head of the frame. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-278597 describes a transmitter and a receiver that would overcome such a situation. The transmitter repeatedly transmits identical frames over a number of times. When the receiver fails to receive a frame normally, the receiver deletes the received frame and receives the subsequently transmitted identical frame.
In the above technique, the receiver that fails to receive a frame normally is required to wait until completely receiving the subsequently transmitted identical frame. However, the receiver may again fail to normally receive the subsequent frame. This may obstruct prompt communication of data including one or more frames.